What If?
by BrownWolf2
Summary: What if Sasuke broke up with Naruto, and stole his heart back after him being emotional at a completely different school? One shot.


"Naruto, I can't be with you anymore." His eyes widened as his little black haired lover told him those words he never wanted to hear from his mouth, the mouth that had kissed him, who had told him that he loved him, the mouth that kissed him over and over and over to the point where he couldn't take the weakness of his soft lips against his skin.

"Why?" Naruto stood in front of him and began to cry tears that fell out of his eyes, down his cheeks, and onto the floor. Sasuke was everything to him, he woke up every morning knowing he'd see him and say hello and smile at him, knowing he'd smile back. Naruto fell to the ground as Sasuke turned and left the room, closing his door behind him. Naruto laid on the floor, crying and thought to himself why he left him. That night he couldn't sleep.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Good morning, Naruto!" Sakura said as Naruto walked in, face covered by his hair, looking down and didn't even look to smile at her. He walked past her and sat in the corner desk and laid down without showing that he had been crying all night. Throughout the whole day, Naruto never looked up and felt like his heart had just been ripped out, and that day, he started to write an Online Journal.

_Journal Entrey 1:_

_The Day My Heart Died, First Day of This Journal_

_Dear diary,_

_There was this guy who was my boyfriend and he had told me that he loved me for 2 years and never stopped kissing me, never leaving me alone of anything. He held my hand when I was lonely, he made sure I wasn't alone when a storm hit, or when my lights got turned out and there was no water in my apartment, he was there for me. But last night he stopped all of the connections he made. He told me he couldn't be with me anymore and then he walked away, leaving me crying. I felt so sad and I cried all night, I couldn't get an ounce of sleep and I feel like he wanted to see my cry too._

_END_

The next day, he told Iruka-sensei what happened and then he fell into a depression. He began to wear dark clothes and stopped smiling.

5 YEARS LATER...

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. Please welcome him to this school." the teacher said. Naruto boewd and sat down in the back corner, closest to the window. Everyone looked at him everyday, thinking he was crazy. He wore black clothes all the time and he never stopped covering his face. No one talked to him, not even the principal.

Days passed after he appeared at the school and no one still talked to him. He felt as blue as the day Sasuke broke his heart. Once, a little girl bumped into him on accident and she cried and ran off. Naruto never looked at anyone or ever said anything, it was like he was a small child all over again.

One day, he opened his locker and looked at his calendar and remembered that day, it was the 6th year alone and without Sasuke. He always thought Sasuke would save his ass like always, but he knew Sasuke didn't want him back into his life until he updated his blog again.

_Journal: 6th Year Anniversary_

_6th Years Since Then, and He Still Can't Find me..._

_Dear diary,_

_Its the 6th year now and I'm still wondering if he'll find me, I go to Miku High and yet he can't figure out that I'm emo as ever just because of him, I haven't even had a girlfriend/boyfriend since he broke my heart. I always think he'll come back for me, but I know that somewhere in his heart, he doesn't want me in his life and that is what has been keeping me from sleeping every year on this day, its like 3AM and I can't sleep. I moved to a new school and no one has talked to me. Its been like 4 months and still not a single person will speak a word to me. Today, I bumped into a little girl and she cried and ran off. I feel like shit because I feel like there is no meaning to this world, that I am only here for your amusement._

_END_

Sasuke walked around at the Academy thinking about yesterday. He knew its been 6 years since then, but it still scarred his mind as if it were fresh from that wound he cut 6 years ago. Sasuke looked up depressing things when he stumbled upon Narutos online journal.

The next day, he showed up to school with pages of Naruto's jounral entries and tried to show them to Sakura.

"Have you seen these? Its crazy, I can't believe this... He's been... I did this to him..." Sakura comforted him with a pat on the back.

"Its okay, Sasuke. I heard this before in a story. All you have to do is comfront him and tell him why it wasn't right and well... Its supposed to be a happy ending, but you know those stories... They are SO fake about love like that." Sakura stood up, walked to the door, and met up with Ino to the ramen shop.

"Are you serious? That doesn't sound like him at all." Ino said to Sakura.

"Yeah, and Sasuke even gave me copies of his entries. Look at this! _It's like my heart has been torn out of my chest. _and _Its been 6 years and still no one will talk to me, its all his fault that I became this thing that is not me at all. If only he knew what I was feeling..._ This is just insane, right Ino?" Ino shook her head eating ramen when the chef/owner stood up.

"Narutos emo now? Thats weird. And Sasuke needs to fix it if its all his fault. I didn't he'd be like that either."

Oh my gosh, thats what I told Sasuke. I wonder if he took my advice." Sakura and Ino paid and left the place.

Weeks passed and Sasuke kept ignoring people without messing up his grades in school. Does he want to see him again? Or just be chicken and not go at all? He stood up for him and even tried to bring him back from the Sound. It messed him up and yet Sasuke didn't know what to do.

"Have you seen Sasuke?" Ino shook her head no. Sakura was confused. She checked his house and no one was there, he checked everywhere he could be and yet no sign of him.

"Do you guys know where this guy is?" Sasuke asked some random kids and they said they did but they are all afraid to talk to him, they're afraid to have some crazy curse put on them, like it was some weird witch things. "Thank you."

He walked to the high school he went to and walked around for hours. He searched everywhere until he stumbled upon a random classroom. He saw Naruto on his laptop typing and crying but it wasn't normal. He looked like he had been crying for hours, and he didn't even have his natural blonde hair either. Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his chest that made him kneel down to the ground. Did he feel anything for him?

Naruto heard a noise outside of the class and stepped towards the door. "What was that?" Sasuke heard the blonde's voice and hid to the on one side of the door, making sure he didn't see him. Naruto looked out the door, shrugged, and went back to his online journal.

That night Sasuke kept thinking of how to comfront him about hwo much his break up affected Naruto. It really hurt him and it seemed like nothing was the same for 6 years. Sasuke had decided that when Christmas came by, he would be there and tell him everything.

During the weekend, Naruto stood by his apartment bedroom window and watched the rain fall down. He felt like he was at peace and he wished it would rain forever. He heard his instant messenger pop up, saying he had an IM.

_Hey Naruto, its me Sakura. I know its been a long time since you saw us and I feel bad for you now. I can't believe its been 6 years since he hurt you. Yes, I have been reading your journals because Sasuke printed them out and told me that he felt bad. This isn't you, Naruto. You're better than this._

She was offline when he got the message and before he knew it, days had passed and he couldn't talk to them, not Iruka, not Kakashi, not even Sakura. It felt as if no one has ever felt the pain he has. Naruto thought about alot of him after he read that message from Sakura, and yet he still wondered if he really forgot about him.

That day, Sasuke went to his school again trying to look for Naruto. He saw him in the same room again only he wasn't typing in his journal, he was writing a letter. It had Sakura's name and address on it and Just when he thought he was invisible...

"I know you're there, you were there too when I was writing my journal too. Who are you?" Sasuke felt shaky and he felt as if he couldn't move. Naruto tripped him and when he turned over to see him, Naruto was amazed. He began to cry and he ran off.

"Naruto, wait!" Sasuke sighed and realized he wasn't ready to see him again, in fact he felt as if he shouldn't appear anywhere him at all.

_Journal Entry: I Saw Him..._

_Dear Journal,_

_I saw him today, it was him I was sure of it. He appeared out of no where too. I didn't think he'd read my journals online, he was always the kind of guys who wouldn't give a shit about anyone but himself and he just wanted me for his sexual pleasure. That is what pissed me off but when I saw him today, I just ran and cried like a little baby. I couldn't tell him what I wanted to and it seems like I've become weak against him. He really hurt me but this time I don't know if he'll show up in front of me like he did today because he saw me cry and he didn't do anything. He didn't even have to, all he had to do was show up in front of me. This sucks, and Sasuke if you are reading this, I'm sorry I wasn't a good boyfriend._

Days passed after he wrote the journal and not a single letter came in his email from Sakura.

On Narutos birthday, he got an email but it wasn't a letter, it was a video.

"Hay Naruto, Its us, yeah I know we haven't talked to you but I wanted to make this video for you because its your birthday and you should be happy today! You're finally 17!" Sakura said, carrying the camera around a party they made for him.

"Hey Naruto. I know I got mad at you for kissing Sasuke but you're better than him! You have this awesome personality like I've never seen and you know how to put a smile on all of our faces when you don't even know you're doing it. Happy Birthday, Buddy!" Ino said and smiled.

"Sasuke, say something to Naruto. Come on!" Sakura said.

"Hey Naruto, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and that I miss you, I haven't stopped thinking about you for a second and I know I didn't treat you right and I'm sorry. I read your journal and you weren't anything you said you were. You were the greatest person I've ever known and you may be a great pleasure but I care about your feeling." Sasuke said.

"Can we save that for later?"

"Yeah."

"You forgot something!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

"Oh, and Happy Birthday Dobe." He walked off smiling.

Naruto started feeling happy again and once he looked at himself in the mirror, he realized that his emo self wasn't himself at all. Once he redid his hair and wiped off all the black of his room and hisself, he loved himself again. Then he heard a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"SURPRISE, NARUTO!" Naruto looked at everyone and he started crying.

"Thank you, everyone, I'm so happy." He hugged everyone who came in. Then he saw Sasuke. He looked up.

"I know, I'll leave. I'm sorry." He grabbed Sasukes arm and hugged him, then kissed his cheek.

"No, why don't you come in and enjoy the party, unless my dattebayo hates me still?"  
Sasuke looked into his eyes. "Never." And they kissed once again after 6 years.

~END~


End file.
